En el submundo
by Cola-Kao
Summary: entre los muros de Austom se encontraban los detenidos mas peligrosos de toda nápoles, entre ellos Xanxus y Squalo, asesinos de la mafia por excelencia.


**Título:**En el submundo

**Autora:**Colakao

**Pairing:** Xanxus/Squalo

**Rating: **+14 (Por lo del criterio formado, nada _peligroso_ **por ahora**)

**Dedicado a:** Flora Herrerías

**Notas:** Idea curiosa que surgió a base de dos horas en un bus, oyendo las conversaciones de esos pasajeros indiscretos que hablan alrededor de uno acerca de las relaciones intra-carcelarias. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias.

**Capítulo 1º****: Primer encuentro**

En una sociedad reglamentada no había lugar para sujetos como los residentes de Austom, todos y cada uno de ellos, conocidos por ser los delincuentes mas peligrosos de toda Italia.

La gran mayoría de esos hombres tenían en común una cosa: Haber salido en primera plana de todos los diarios por hacer su propia justicia.

Una interminable amalgama de seres humanos desfilaba por los pasillos de aquélla correccional con formidable estructura y rigurosa seguridad, que albergaba desde las mas sorprendentes y brillantes mentes, perpetradoras de enormes estafas conocidas a nivel mundial, hasta la misma mano de obra torpe y bruta, de aquellos sicópatas que encarnizados se caracterizaron por la crueldad de sus homicidios.

Vivían entre todos un amargo código de sociedad plástica: Algunos no estaban de acuerdo con lo estipulado por la moral y veían la vida con su propia ética, otros preferían excusarse en la selección natural para lavar sus manos del dinero sucio con que vivían, y otros sencillamente no se aguantaban el placer de degustar una retorcida felicidad que era su realidad.

Cada uno de ellos perdía su identidad propia al momento de entrar a ese lugar, transformándose en esclavos del peso de sus actos.

Tu nombre ya no importaba, ni tu edad o procedencia: allí eras quien eras por lo que habías hecho.

Aunque bien, este peso podía ser visto por su dueño como algo tan bueno como malo.

Algunos, en los que obraba bien la reinserción social internalizando la moral, se presentaban con vergüenza al evocar su crimen; y otros por su parte, siendo generalmente los sujetos mas rudos que eran respetados dentro del círculo de reclusos, solían presentarse con orgullo al galardonarse por sus acciones, casi describiéndolas como trofeo.

Todos ellos se confrontaban dos veces al día: a la hora de comer y a la hora de trabajar.

Era en esas instancias, cuando la seguridad de redoblaba, ya que pese a las inspecciones semanales en las celdas, a las cámaras de vigilancia y a los patrullajes constantes, los reclusos lograban conseguir objetos para usar como armas, contrabandear alcohol, drogas e incluso aparatos tecnológicos; y era en aquellas dos instancias cuando ello ocurría.

Los conflictos eran pan de cada día en aquél lugar, y los guardias solían no interferir en los mismos a menos que comenzaran a haber cifras negras entre las víctimas. Eso, en cierto modo por temor al poder de las masas que tenían bajo su custodia.

Por el hecho de estar ubicada en Italia, aquella cárcel tenía un plus en sus residentes. Dicho país, conocido por su siempre popular comida, sus curiosos fetiches y su tan temida _mafia_, rellenaba Austom con un enorme elenco de hombres de mala combinación: Inteligencia y habilidad.

Ambas cualidades, utilizadas en lo que se llamaría "_el mal camino_".

Los reos de aquella sección tendían a agruparse por lo que en las calles de Italia se conocía como una "_famiglia_".

Siendo uno de aquellos secretos a voces, estas pequeñas familias tenían redes entre sí, creando de ese modo alianzas y rivalidades, como parte de todo un submundo. **Su** submundo.

Y entre todos ellos, **Xanxus era un sujeto ****de temer.** Sin apellido ni detalles que alguien necesitara conocer, su nombre a secas bastaba para que la obediencia se diera fluida en quien lo oyera.

Cabecilla de los aprendidos Vóngola, familia a la que perteneciera antes de caer entre los muros de Austom.

Un sujeto de porte imponente y musculatura formidable, que luciendo un par de orbes de sanguinario color, decoraba una tonificada pero estigmatizada piel morena. Su rostro de pocos amigos estaba enmarcado en una mata de cabello desordenado, azabache y lacio.

El tipo aquél, tenía lo que muchos llamaban un humor de mierda. Su cara jamás iba a galar con una sonrisa y no hacía algo más que quejarse o dar órdenes.

Dentro de toda aquella gentuza de mala calaña, podía decirse que bajo su tranquilidad aparente se ocultaba un halo de temor.

Todos en la sección le respetaban, puesto que un curioso misterio le envolvía: nadie allí conocía su delito, pero se rumoreaban una serie de ideas que variaban desde un genocidio masivo, hasta un montón de violaciones con destripamiento.

Se comentaba entre pasillos por lo bajo, que había sido tan grave que incluso las autoridades lo ocultaron, dejando el titular censurado tanto en la prensa escrita como en la televisión.

Le apodaban "El jefe".

Entre los sujetos que le rodeaban, se encontraba Levi a Than. Un tipo pandillero aprendido de la misma mafia a la que el susodicho pertenecía.

Sorprendido por el encubrimiento de la eliminación de un centenar de personas en los barrios marginales de Nápoles.

A pesar de ser quien con orgullo presumía ser la persona más cercana "_Al jefe_", ni siquiera él tenía conocimiento del motivo que le impulsó a _quedar tras las rejas._


End file.
